warriorcontestsfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Birdpaw
Welcome Hi, welcome to Warrior Contests Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User talk:Heartsky page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Aquamarine1212 (Talk) 16:56, July 28, 2010 If you click on the "Templates" part of the sidebar the blanks should be there. Heartsky 19:38, July 28, 2010 (UTC) I got great new templates! Check them out on the templates page! [[User:Aquamarine1212|'Lakeclan']]Battles Approaching… 03:26, July 30, 2010 (UTC) Hey, you can vote on which entry in the short story contests and art contests you like best! Here are links to the pages if you need them. [[User:Aquamarine1212|'Lakeclan']]Battles Approaching… 18:35, August 1, 2010 (UTC) Art Contests Short Story Contests Hey, I made a poll on the main page, and I want everyone to vote. Here is the link (if ya need it) Warrior Contests Wiki [[User:Aquamarine1212|'Lakeclan']]Battles Approaching… Vote! [[User:Aquamarine1212|'Lakeclan']]Battles Approaching… 01:39, August 9, 2010 (UTC) riverpelt won the hazeltail contest...right now you can vote for the sorreltail contest.[[User:Aquamarine1212|'Lakeclan']]Battles Approaching… 02:00, August 9, 2010 (UTC) New Rule! You can enter anytime exept The 2nd and 4th Wendsday of each month now! So contests last longer! [[User:Aquamarine1212|'Lakeclan']]Battles Approaching… 22:31, August 14, 2010 (UTC) Vote today! And the 8th and 22nd of Septemember are the next voting days! AquaBeware! I am weirder than you may think... 16:28, August 25, 2010 (UTC) Hey, you won the art contest! So you can go ahead and put whatever cat you want in the art contest box. It could be anyone! Hollyleaf, Lionblaze, Sandstorm, etc. So go ahead! AquaBeware! I am weirder than you may think... 16:12, August 27, 2010 (UTC) oh, it's not a box, sorry, it's under the heading Contests. It says Draw Firestar right now but you change that part to what you want it to be. AquaBeware! I am weirder than you may think... 16:51, August 27, 2010 (UTC) Please awnser the new polls on the main page. [[User:Aquamarine1212|'Aqua']]I am Mint tea. 00:14, September 2, 2010 (UTC) I've noticed this wiki is becoming abandoned. If you have any ideas on how to make it better, PLEASE tell me! I really need them! And please come back! Aqua I'm Mint Tea Can you please do the poll on the front page? Thank you! :) Aqua I'm Mint Tea 15:58, July 31, 2011 (UTC) Hey, long time no see! Please please please enter this weeks contests, i've been the only one entering them....:( Please come back, we need everyone to stay active to keep this wiki alive! PLEASE invite any friends you have onto here, we need all the members we can get. If you have any ideas for the wiki, LET ME KNOW! We need more contests and content. - Aqua I'm Mint Tea 13:56, August 29, 2012 (UTC) Long Time No See! Hey everyone! Sure has been a while, huh? Well, let's get this wiki moving again! I've updated all the contests and they are ready for entries! So don't forget to enter in this weeks contests: Writing Contest: Write a story about if Squirrelflight had chosen Ashfur over Brambleclaw. Art Contest: Color in Tallstar. Scene Creator Contest: Create the scene where Tigerstar meets up with Scourge. Name Contest: Create a name for a calico kitty! Clan Symbol Contest: Create a symbol for a clan called Snowclan. '' Have a great day, and don't forget to enter! [[User:Aquamarine1212|''Aquamarine]]Curiosity Killed the Cat... 19:15, July 4, 2013 (UTC) Nobody entered the contests last time I messaged everyone, so I've decided to keep the themes for each contest up until some more people enter. The contests are going to end on August 4th, so hurry up and enter! Don't forget to check out our new contest, Makeover Contest! ''Aquamarine''Curiosity Killed the Cat... 16:16, July 27, 2013 (UTC)